


This Isn't Dinner

by camichats



Category: Lady Bloodfight (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Cassidy manages to get out of the ring in time, and her and Jane spend some time together when the tournament's finished.
Relationships: Jane Jones/Cassidy





	This Isn't Dinner

It was a near thing, but Cassidy managed to get out of the ring before she could get dragged back in. It was _way_ too fucking close, and Jane was still shaking. Adrenaline, relief, fear, she didn't know which one it was and right now she didn't care. She was gripping Cassidy's hand so tight her knuckles had gone white, but as long as Cassidy was gripping back, Jane knew she was alive. 

"You're gonna be okay," Jane said, trying to keep her voice firm. It didn't work; she could hear the warble there that made it obvious she'd been crying-- still _was_ crying because she couldn't get herself to stop. "They're getting a stretcher right now, and you're going to see a doctor. You have to be alive to make our dinner, right?" 

Cassidy coughed, the sound wet with her blood. "Yeah. Jane?" 

"Yeah? What is it Cassidy?" 

"Kick her arse for me." 

"I will," Jane promised. She brushed some fly-away hairs from Cassidy's face. "You just get better." 

Cassidy made a vague noise that was probably agreement, and then Jane had to let her go so they could put her on the stretcher. As they wheeled away her motionless form, blood covering her face, Jane felt resolve strengthen in her. It wasn't revenge, like Shu had worried about. The Russian bitch had won, but there was an unhappy twist to her mouth because she hadn't gotten to fucking murder Cassidy. If they fought, she'd try to kill Jane; she needed to make sure she was safe. 

* * *

"You know," Jane gasped, back against the wall and Cassidy's hand down her pants, "I thought when you said winner buys dinner, you meant food." 

She felt Cassidy grin against her neck. "That's for after. You looked so bloody hot out there; you have no idea." 

"We- ah _fuck_ \- we should invite Ling." 

"Right now?" Cassidy asked, amused. She curled her finger just so, and Jane had to bit down hard on her already aching lip to keep in an embarrassingly loud moan. 

"Maybe later," she said. 

"Yeah, maybe later." 


End file.
